Co Ty wiesz o prawdziwych Blackach?
by Chatelet
Summary: Remusowa przemiana pod wpływem... Blacków! Komentarze mile widziane.
1. Chapter 1

Zdumiewająca cisza i spokój ogarnęły Remusa Lupina gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Potworny wrzask małego dziecka i nieudolne próby śpiewania Tonks zostały za magiczną barierą zaklęcia Muffliato. Remus stał tak przez parę minut wsłuchując się w spokojne bicie własnego serca i ledwo słyszalne odgłosy ulicy znajdującej się za kotarą drzew oddzielającą ich dom od świata mugoli.

Po blisko pięciu minutach, upewniwszy się, że jego różdżka znajduje się bezpiecznie w kieszeni długiego płaszcza, a najnowsza książka Dana Browna w starej skórzanej torbie zarzuconej bezładnie na ramię, zszedł powoli małymi schodkami do ogródka. Pamiętał on lepsze czasy. Gdy jeszcze Teddy'ego nie było na świecie kwitły tam przepiękne, kolorowe kwiaty, a trawa zawsze była równo przystrzyżona. Oczywiście wilkołak nie wierzył w zapewnienia żony, że tego wszystkiego dokonała własnymi dłońmi bez użycia żadnej magii. Za dobrze znał umiejętności Tonks we wszelkich pracach domowych by móc jej uwierzyć. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na przesuszoną trawę sięgającą kolan i rabatki kwiatowe pokryte teraz plątaniną chwastów i mimowolnie sięgnął ręką po różdżkę. Machnął nią trochę od niechcenia w kierunku najbliższego krzewu dzikiej róży, który natychmiast odżył i zakwitł. Uśmiechnął się podziwiając swoją pracę i od razu weselszy ruszył w stronę furtki.

Wyszedł na skąpaną w słońcu ulicę, odetchnął głęboko i skierował się dobrze mu znaną i często przemierzaną drogą w stronę pobliskiego parku. Po drodze zatrzymał się przy kiosku, szybko przeliczył drobne wygrzebane przed wyjściem z małej sakiewki, po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy zwrócił się do pani w okienku:

-Black Devil'e czekoladowe poproszę.

Szybko podał sprzedawczyni wyliczoną sumę pieniędzy, złapał paczkę papierosów i ukrywszy ją w kieszeni ruszył szybciej w stronę parku. Zatrzymał się dopiero gdy dotarł do niewielkiego stawu po którym pływały kaczki, a dookoła stały ławeczki. O tej porze dnia mało kto tu przychodził. Wieczory były coraz zimniejsze, a staw znajdował się w wyjątkowo zacienionym miejscu parku. Rosły tu największe i najstarsze drzewa w całym mieście, które rzucały na to miejsce długie cienie. Remus pewnego dnia będąc na spacerze z synem podsłuchał, jak dwie kobiety rozmawiały o tajemniczym skwerze przy stawie. Ich zdaniem było to miejsce nawiedzone, gdyż podczas wojny znajdował się tam mały cmentarz, na którym matki chowały dzieci zmarłe podczas porodu. Podobno miejsce to wciąż nawiedzają duchy zmarłych niemowląt. Remus nie uwierzył w te bajki. Sam bowiem wiedział, że legendy te puścili w obieg czarodzieje, chcący mieć miejsce do nocnych pojedynków, bez świadków wśród mugoli. Podejrzewał również, że zostało ono zabezpieczone potężnymi zaklęciami, skoro wciąż budziło taką grozę.

Usiadł na ławce i wyjął papierosa uśmiechając się na samą myśl o czekającej go przyjemności. Odpalił go od różdżki zaciągnął się powoli, wypuszczając dym nosem. Oblizał wargi rozkoszując się słodkim smakiem filtra. Nawet nie zauważył wielkiego czarnego psa, który tuż za jego plecami zamienił się w wysokiego mężczyznę z czarnymi rozczochranymi włosami, trzydniowym zarostem ubranego w długą ciemną pelerynę.

-Co Ty wiesz o prawdziwych Blackach przyjacielu? - powiedział Syriusz siadając obok Lupina i machając mu pudełkiem papierosów przed nosem.

-Syriuszu, oszalałeś!? Przestraszyłeś mnie! - wysapał Remus chowając różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni.

Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który zwijał się ze śmiechu. Zabrał mu swoje opakowanie Black Devili.

- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął odpalając kolejnego papierosa i częstując Syriusza.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Lupin wyraźnie delektował się smakiem, natomiast Syriusz wykrzywiwszy usta w najgorszym z możliwych grymasie wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza piersiówkę i wypił z niej dwa duże łyki.

-Remusie! Co to jest?! To hańbi moje nazwisko! - wrzasnął Black wyrzucając papierosa.

-Wydawało mi się czy to Ty zawsze powtarzałeś, że nienawidzisz swojego nazwiska, bo przez nie jesteś kojarzony z rodziną? - odparł spokojnie wilkołak.

-To co innego. Nazwisko trzeba mieć. Choćby i najgorsze, bo to ono czyni nas rozpoznawalnym.

-Masz racje.

Przyjaciele pogrążyli się w rozmowie i zanim się spostrzegli na skwerku zaczęło się robić bardzo ciemno i zapaliły się latarnie.

-O Merlinie! Ale już późno. Tonks się zaraz zorientuje. - przestraszył się Lupin wywołując tym samym wybuch śmiechu przyjaciela.

-Co? Tak Cię krótko trzyma, że nie możesz nawet spotkać się z przyjacielem? - zapytał Black wstając razem z Remusem z ławki.

-Nie o to chodzi. Mały wciąż płacze, a Tonks już wychodzi z siebie. Cały czas jest zdenerwowana i zmęczona.

-Mówiłem Ci stary, kobiety nas kiedyś zniszczą. Trzymaj się! - zaśmiał się Łapa i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu przybierając znowu postać czarnego pas i machając ogonem odbiegł w innym kierunku.

Remus patrzył na Blacka dopóki ten nie zniknął za zakrętem po czym ruszył w stronę domu wyjmując po drodze kolejnego papierosa.

Czyżby Syriusz miał rację? Czy Tonks go ogranicza? Ale przecież nigdy nie zabroniła mu wyjść z domu. Jednak mimo wszystko robił to w tajemnicy przed nią. Dlaczego? Czyżby męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia? Przecież on i tak nie umie zająć się dzieckiem. Tonks na pewno poradzi sobie z tym dużo lepiej. Jest w końcu kobietą. Mimo to coś go cały czas niepokoiło. Miał pojęcie o tak wielu sprawach, które nie miały teraz znaczenia, a najzwyczajniej w świecie nie wiedział co zrobić z kobietą i małym dzieckiem. Ten ślub to wielka pomyłka! Nie powinien tego robić Tonks. Jest za młoda, zmarnuje sobie przy nim życie. Kiedyś tryskała zdrowiem i radością a od kiedy urodziła Teddy'ego rzadziej się uśmiecha, nie wychodzi z domu i cały czas jest zmęczona. To musi być jego wina. Jest złym mężem. Musi coś z tym zrobić. Zmieni się! I to od zaraz!

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w okna domu. W sypialni świeciło się słabe światło. Wszedł cicho na podwórko i znowu spojrzał na krzew róży ożywiony parę godzin temu. Podszedł do niego po cichu i za pomocą różdżki odciął kilka gałązek. Zebrał je w ładny bukiet i wszedł po cichu do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Remus wszedł do domu, Tonks z małym już spali. On w małym drewnianym łóżeczku dziecięcym ze szczebelkami, ona na fotelu obok łóżka z głową wspartą na ramieniu. Jedną ręką wciąż trzymała malutką dłoń synka. Lupin uśmiechnął się obserwując ten obrazek i podszedł do Tonks. Natychmiast podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Uśmiechnął się do niej i podał jej bukiet. Nimfadora zmierzyła niepewnym wzrokiem kwiaty i męża, po czym wzięła róże bez cienia uśmiechu, okryła synka kołderką i nie patrząc na Remusa wyszła z pokoju. Wyglądała na obrażoną i Remus domyślił się, że nawet milion takich kwiatków, nie poprawił by jej humoru. Usiadł więc cicho w fotelu i wyjął z torby książkę. Nie czytał jej jednak. Wpatrywał się tylko w litery zastanawiając się kiedy nastąpi ostateczny wybuch i Tonks wreszcie zacznie mu wypominać, jak to bardzo nie zależy mu na ich rodzinie. Wiedział, że to nastąpi, zawsze tak jest. Zazwyczaj wtedy kłócą się, a on wychodzi z domu i kilka kolejnych dni spędza u Syriusza na Grimmuald Place. Kiedy wraca Tonks już na niego nie krzyczy, chociaż jeszcze przez kilka dni się nie odzywa, a potem wszystko wraca do normy.

Tym razem miało być jednak inaczej. Po kilkunastu minutach bez reakcji, Remus podniósł wzrok z nad książki. Jego żona siedziała na kanapie, twarz miała ukrytą w dłoniach. Płakała? Lupin poczuł się nieco zmieszany, nie wiedział co robić. W końcu zdecydował się do niej podejść. Ostrożnie odłożył książkę i usiadł obok Nimfadory. Objął ją ramieniem, a ona pociągnęła nosem.

-Przepraszam. - szepnął. - Ja... nie jestem dobrym ojcem... ani mężem...

Tonks dalej nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Remus poczuł, że zaczęła się trząść, więc sięgnął po koc i okrył ją delikatnie. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Jej czarne oczy były mokre od łez i było w nich widać zmęczenie. Remus poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Zostawia cały dom na jej głowie. Sam niczym się nie zajmuje, zarabia marne grosze jako pomocnik w Esach i Floresach, a wieczorami włóczy się po parkach albo barach. Byle by dalej od domu, płaczu dziecka. Byle by dalej od rodziny.

-Gdzie byłeś? - zapytała patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

-Wyszedłem na spacer, do parku. Spotkałem Syriusza i ..

-Mogłeś powiedzieć, że wychodzisz. Nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłam. - znowu ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaniosła się płaczem.

-Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem. Kochanie ja...

-Mam już tego dosyć. Zostawiasz mnie samą z małym dzieckiem i domem na głowie, a sam spotykasz się z kolegami. Wyprowadzam się z Teddy'm do rodziców. - oznajmiła, po czym wstała i wyszła do sypialni.

Remus nic nie zrobił. Nie wstał i nie poszedł za nią. Nawet się nie odezwał. Miał mętlik w głowie i nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Posiedział jeszcze chwilę na kanapie, po czym zgasił światło, przykrył się kocem i zasnął.

Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia Tonks i Teddy'ego już nie było. Poczuł się niezwykle samotny i po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał pojęcia co powinien teraz zrobić. A przecież obiecywał sobie, że się zmieni, i to od zaraz. A jednak nie wyszło. Po raz kolejny.


	3. Chapter 3

Parę dni trwało zanim Remus wreszcie zdecydował się na działanie. Może to za sprawą tego, że tęsknił już za Tonks, a może dlatego, że miał już dosyć żywienia się suchym chlebem i kiełbasą i miał ochotę na prawdziwy obiad. Oczywiście zawsze mógł odwiedzić Molly. Ona z pewnością ucieszyła by się mogąc nakarmić go do syta różnymi smakołykami, jednak musiałby wtedy przyznać się jej jak potraktował Tonks i obawiał się, że pani Weasley mimo swojej ogromnej wyrozumiałości poprze Nimfadorę, a jemu może nie udać się ujść z tego z życiem.

Zastanawiał się też czy nie odwiedzić Syriusza, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Wiedział bowiem, że Black nie omieszka wyśmiać jego sytuacji. Poza tym nie sądził, że przyjaciel może pomóc mu rozwiązać problem. Black żył zawsze w wolnych związkach, z żadną dziewczyną nie był dłużej niż dwa miesiące i nigdy nie zamierzał założyć własnej rodziny. To nie on powinien doradzać Remusowi. W takim razie kto? Nikt. Tą decyzje Lupin musiał podjąć samodzielnie. I zrobił to.

Rodzice Tonks mieszkali w małym domku na przedmieściach Londynu. Zbliżał się wieczór kiedy Remus stanął na ganku i zapukał. Usłyszał szybkie kroki i po chwili w drzwiach stanęła Tonks. Wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż kiedy się ostatnio widzieli. Nie była już tak zmęczona, choć po jej oczach było widać, że wciąż często płacze.

-Cześć - Remus uśmiechnął się i podał żonie bukiet słoneczników.

Nimfadora odwróciła się, zajrzała do pokoju, po czym wyszła do męża na ganek.

-Dobrze cie znowu widzieć, Remusie – szepnęła i przytuliła się do Lupina, który nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia, ale jednocześnie bardzo się cieszył, że tak łatwo poszło.

Objął żonę, przytulił i pocałował w czoło.

-Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Kiedy wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie Remus spojrzał na Tonks. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przez łzy i wzięła bukiet.

-Chciałam wrócić jak tylko tu przyjechałam, ale bałam się, że będziesz na mnie zły. - powiedziała ocierając oczy i siadając na ławce. - Bardzo za tobą tęskniliśmy.

Remus nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Był tak szczęśliwy, że nie musi błagać jej o wybaczenie, że tylko ją przytulił i wyszeptał:

-Ja też bardzo za wami tęskniłem.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę przytuleni, nie odzywając się i wyglądali jak młodzi kochankowie korzystający z ostatnich chwil razem przed rozstaniem, cieszący się każdą minutą spędzoną wspólnie.

Drzwi znowu się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich Andromenda.

-Witaj Remusie. - uśmiechnęła się do zięcia. - Doro, mały cię woła.

-Już idę – Tonks wstała, uśmiechnęła się do męża i zniknęła w domu.

-Mogę? - zapytała Andromenda siadając obok Lupina

-Oczywiście, proszę. - odpowiedział natychmiast uśmiechając się.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, po czym Remus nagle odezwał się.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie przepraszaj mój drogi, dobrze cię rozumiem, wiem jak to jest kiedy w domu jest małe dziecko. Kiedy Dora się urodziła też często kłóciliśmy się z mężem. To normalne, każdy przez to musi przejść.

Lupin spojrzał na nią. Była tak podobna do siostry, do Bellatrix Lestrange. Miała tak samo długie, ciemne i kręcone włosy i bladą cerę. Tylko jej spojrzenie było zupełnie odmienne, spokojne, ciepłe, a nie szalone i zimne. Remus przyglądał się jak zachodzące promienie słońca mienią się we włosach jego teściowej. Pomyślał o tym jaką ona jest wspaniałą kobietą, jak dużo w życiu przeszła i jaką miłości darzy wszystkich bliskich jej ludzi, bez względu na to co zrobią. Poczuł do niej ogromną wdzięczność za to, że wybaczyła mu doprowadzenie jej córki do tego, że musiała wyprowadzić się z domu.

Lupin tak się zamyślił, że odruchowo wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Zorientował się co robi dopiero gdy Andromenda zaśmiała się cicho.

-Ojej, przepraszam, ja normalnie nie.. to znaczy tylko czasami.. - zaczął się tłumaczyć.

-Nie tłumacz się, przecież nic nie powiedziałam. - uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie. - Chodzi mi o to, że przypomniało mi się jak będąc młodą dziewczyną uciekałam z domu na całe dnie, chodziłam po Londynie i paliłam mugolskie papierosy w tajemnicy przed rodzicami.

Remus poczęstował teściową papierosem, odpalili je od różdżki i zaciągnęli się. Poczuł jak dym dostaje mu się do płuc, wypełnia je po czym ulatuje przez uchylone usta i nos. Od razu spłynęło na niego uczucie spokoju. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to nikotyna sprawia, że czuje się spokojniejszy i odstresowany, czy te głębokie wdechy które bierze paląc wprawiają go ten stan spokoju. I do tego ta odrobina rozkoszy kiedy zlizuje słodki smak z filtra.

-Black Devil'e... och Remusie, co ty wiesz o prawdziwych Blackach? - Andromenda wyrwała go z zadumy.

-Niestety nie wiele – odrzekł spokojnie nie odrywając wzroku od zachodzącego słońca

-Wiesz czego mnie nauczyło życie w rodzinie Blacków? - wypuściła dym z płuc. - Że nie warto być tym za kogo postrzegają nas inni, trzeba być tym, kim się czuje, że się jest. - zagasiła papierosa i wstała. - Naprawdę Remusie, zapamiętaj to.

Poklepała go po ramieniu i weszła do domu. Lupin siedział jeszcze przez chwile patrząc na zachód słońca. Dobrze wiedział co Andromenda miała na myśli mówiąc mu to wszystko. Zawsze bał się nowych znajomości, bał się, że ludzie będą go oceniać przez pryzmat jego wilkołactwa. Czuł się na przegranej pozycji, czuł się gorszy. Gdyby nie Tonks, która pokazała mu jak cieszyć się z życia nigdy nie miał by rodziny. A teraz, kiedy ma już rodzinę to wciąż jej unikał i ją krzywdził, myśląc że bardziej ją skrzywdzi zostając przy niej jako niebezpieczny wilkołak. Andromenda miała rację, nie ważne kim jesteśmy, ważne kim się czujemy.

Zgasił papierosa, wstał i wszedł do domu, żeby przywitać się z synem i zabrać go razem z Tonks do domu. Obiecał sobie, po raz kolejny, że już ich nigdy nie skrzywdzi.


	4. Chapter 4

Po długiej przerwie wracam z kontynuacją mojej Remusowej bajki. Zapraszam do czytania i KOMENTOWANIA! :)

Dni mijały, a Remusowi coraz trudniej było wytrwać w postanowieniu. Co prawda starał się spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z rodziną, jednak zaczynało to być coraz bardziej męczące. Po pełni, którą spędził w małej opuszczonej chatce na przedmieściach miasta, miał ochotę już nie wracać do żony. To co przeżył i to kim się stał kiedy księżyc wysunął się zza chmur spowodowało, że znowu powróciły obawy. Może i nie czuł się, albo nie chciał czuć się niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie taki jest. A co jeśli któregoś dnia będąc tak zapracowany lub tak zajęty rodziną, zapomni o zbliżającej się pełni i przejdzie przemianę na oczach syna i żony? Takie ponure myśli nie odstępowały go kiedy po ostatniej przemianie pił gorącą kawę.

Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Jego blada twarz przybrała teraz szarawą barwę. Na twarzy pojawiło się więcej zadrapań, a jego szata była jeszcze bardziej podarta niż dotychczas.

Wciąż jednak pamiętał słowa Andromendy i obietnicę, którą złożył przed samym sobą. Postanowił ją tym razem dotrzymać. Niechętnie i powoli wstał i jednym ruchem różdżki oczyścił różdżką kubek po kawie, po czym westchnąwszy głęboko podszedł do drzwi. Zawahał się przez moment, ale po chwili nacisnął mocno klamkę i pchnął drzwi. Zobaczył rozbłysk czerwonego światła, usłyszał tryumfalny śmiech i zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić leżał stracił przytomność upadając na ziemię.

Otworzył oczy. Leżał na podłodze w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Zamrugał energicznie. Usiadł i zaczął po omacku badać otoczenie. Czuł pulsujący ból w głowie, w miejscu, w które najprawdopodobniej uderzył się upadając. Podłoga była zimna i wilgotna, najprawdopodobniej kamienna. Poczuł chłód, a jego ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Domyślił się, że znajduje się w piwnicy. Nie wiedział jednak dlaczego i kto mógł go tutaj zamknąć. Przeszukał kieszenie płaszcza. Jego różdżka zniknęła. Tak jak i paczka papierosów. Zaklął głośno, a jego głos odbił się echem od ścian.

Nagle usłyszał szybkie kroki. Odwrócił się w stronę skąd dochodziły i po chwili zobaczył słabe światło przedostające się przez szparę pod drzwiami. Szczęk zamka. Oślepiło go światło. Zmrużył oczy chcąc za wszelką ceną dostrzec kto stoi za tym wszystkim. Dostrzegł zarys dwóch postaci. Obie miały na sobie długie, ciężkie suknie lub szaty. To muszą być kobiety, pomyślał obserwując zarys sylwetek i długie włosy opadające im na ramiona.

-Witaj Remusie. - szepnęła jedna z nich, a Lupin od razu rozpoznał kim była. Bellatrix Lestrange. Wyszła z cienia kierując światło różdżki na siebie i swoją siostrę, Narcyzę Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

W głowie mu huczało od natłoku myśli. Został porwany. Porwany przez Bellatrix i Narcyzę. Po co? Żeby go zabić, torturować, trzymać jako zakładnika? Przecież nie jest nawet wartościowy. Zakon Feniksa od dawna już nie istnieje, więc nic się od niego nie dowiedzą.

Bellatrix machnęła różdżką i jasna kula światła poleciała w stronę lampy naftowej, która jak się okazało stało na małym drewnianym stoliku w kącie pomieszczenia. Remus rozejrzał się. Rzeczywiście znajdował się w lochu. Podłoga i ściany były kamienne i wilgotne. A za małymi, zakratowanymi oknami przy suficie było ciemno. Pewnie jest już noc, pomyślał Lupin wstając.

Bellatrix przechadzała się z kąta w kąt bawiąc się swoją różdżką i nie spuszczając gościa z oczu. Narcyza natomiast stała w bezruchu z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i zerkała nerwowo na schody za sobą. Remus dostrzegł, jak bardzo różniła się od swojej siostry. Schludnie ubrana, w czystą, równą szatę sięgającą aż do kostek, z włosami nienagannie uczesanymi i opadającymi swobodnie na plecy. Bellatrix w falbaniastej, czarnej sukni, pokrytej dużą ilością koronek i butach na wysokim obcasie odgarnęła z twarzy niesforne loki, które w nieładzie kłębiły się na jej głowie.

-Czego ode mnie chcecie?! - przemówił wreszcie Remus przerywając ciszę.

Bellatrix zaśmiała się ukazując gdzieniegdzie już poczerniałe zęby.

-Spokojnie, mój drogi, nie wszystko naraz. - zbliżyła się do niego chowając różdżkę w rękawie.

Jej sposób chodzenia wydał się Lupinowi nadzwyczaj dziwny. Stawiała nogi w jednej linii z ledwością utrzymując przy tym równowagę, a do tego chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie na boki.

-Może usiądziesz? - zaproponowała błyskawicznie wyjmując różdżkę i wyczarowując trzy krzesła przy stole.

-Bello... - dotąd cicha Narcyza spojrzała znacząco na siostrę.

-Zamknij drzwi Cyziu – wykonała polecenie nie tracąc przy tym ani trochę ze swojej gracji, wyuczonej zapewne w dzieciństwie jako potomkini szlachetnego rodu.

Bellatrix machnęła różdżką a Remus poczuł jakby magiczną barierę spływającą na pomieszczenie. Domyślił się, że to efekt zaklęcia ochronnego, które miało ochronić ich przed intruzami. Spodziewał się najgorszego. Co Bellatrix zamierzała z nim zrobić, skoro chce ukryć to przed innymi mieszkańcami domu? Zaczął się zastanawiać czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy swojego syna i żonę. Tonks na pewno już się o niego martwi. Może pomyślała, że znowu postanowił ich opuścić i wyprowadziła się do rodziców? Czy kiedykolwiek uwierzy mu, że został porwany? Czy w ogóle będzie go szukać?

Z natłoku myśli wyrwało go ciche chrząkniecie Bellatrix. Stała przy stole niecierpliwie ruszając nogą. Ruszył ostrożnie patrząc wciąż w jej szalone oczy. Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku śledząc każdy ruch gotowa do ataku lub obrony. Gdy usiadł na krześle po jego drugiej stronie pojawiła się bezszelestnie Narcyza. Wymieniła znaczące spojrzenia z siostrą, po czym obie usiadły na wolnych krzesłach.

-Ach Remusie... - zaczęła Bella starając się być miła i uprzejma. - Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy...

-Nigdy – wtrącił Lupin natychmiast tego żałując, bo oczy Bellatrix zwęziły się ze złości, ale gdy zobaczyła proszącą minę siostry natychmiast spoważniała, a na jej twarzy znowu pojawił się szalony uśmiech.

-Pomyślałyśmy z Cyzią, że może warto zawrzeć bliższe kontakty z rodziną. - kontynuowała, choć Remus zauważył, że każde słowo wypowiada z trudem, jakby nie mogły przejść przez jej czarne gardło.

Milczał. Nie chciał dać się sprowokować. Nie miał pojęcia o co im chodzi, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Bellatrix została chyba zmuszona przez Narcyzę do tej rozmowy, bo co chwila zerkała na siostrę szukając w niej wsparcia. Czekał na ich kolejny ruch. Nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować. Po dłuższej chwili Narcyza chrząknęła zniecierpliwiona, na co Bellatrix wstała i odeszła parę kroków, jak domyślił się Remus, chciała opanować złość, która na chwilę nią zawładnęła. Był trudnym rozmówcą. Odwróciła się znowu spokojna, choć jej falująca pierś zdradzała chwilową frustrację.

-W każdym razie liczymy na to, że oddasz nam pewną przysługę. - powiedziała opierając się rękami o blat i patrząc Lupinowi głęboko w jego bursztynowe oczy jakby chciała przeniknąć jego umysł.

Milczał. Nie chciał im niczego ułatwiać. Całą siłą woli zamknął swój umysł. Usiadła wyraźnie niezadowolona. Wzięła trzy głębokie wdechy po czym powiedziała:

-Zapewne dobrze wiesz, jak szlachetny ród naszych przodków cenił sobie rodzinę. Ja i moja siostra zdałyśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatnimi czasy zaniedbałyśmy nasze obowiązki względem rodziny. - ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała wolniej, jakby ważąc każdą jego sylabę.

Lupin uśmiechnął się w duchu. Kolejna cenna rada Blacków. Cenić rodzinę. Szczerze nienawidził wszystkich Blacków, oczywiście z małymi wyjątkami, których jednak nigdy nie brał pod uwagę myśląc o szlachetnym rodzie obsesyjnych czyścicieli krwi. Musiał jednak im przyznać, że na niczym nie znali się tak dobrze, jak na udzielaniu rad odnośnie życia w rodzinie. Szacunek do rodziny. Czy to właśnie nie tego brakowało mu by w pełni docenić Tonks i Teddy'ego?

Zerknął na Narcyzę. Jej wzrok skierowany był na siostrę. Wyglądała jak rzeźba. Idealnie gładka, bez żadnej zmarszczki, zastygła niewzruszona w jednej pozycji.

-Stąd nasza prośba. - Bellatrix wyrwała go z zadumy. - Wypuścimy cię wolno, jeżeli wskażesz nam miejsce pobytu naszej jakże drogiej i wspaniałej siostry.

Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to późna pora, jego zmęczenie, czy głód sprawiły, że w głosie Belli wyczuł ironię i sarkazm gdy wspomniała Andromendę. Wciąż jednak milczał skupiając się coraz mocniej na zamknięciu drogi do swojego umysłu. Czuł, że napięcie rośnie, a wymuszony spokój i opanowanie Bellatrix za chwilę ustąpi miejsca nie pohamowanej złości. Narcyza wstała patrząc znacząco na siostrę, która ze złością na twarzy uczyniła to samo.

-Myślę Bello, że nasz gość potrzebuje czasu, żeby wszystko przemyśleć. - powiedziała Cyzia.

Jej głos był wysoki i drżący. Dało się odczuć, jak bardzo stara się opanować siostrę. Dała jej znak żeby wyszły i obie ruszyły w stronę drzwi. Bellatrix prawie biegła plącząc się w swojej wielkiej sukni. Natomiast Narcyza szła powoli i z gracją.

-Czy ja mógłbym moje... - Remus zerwał się z krzesła gdy siostry stały już w drzwiach.

Bella wyjęła jego paczkę Black Devili razem z małym pudełeczkiem zapałek i rzuciła w jego stronę z pogardliwą miną, po czym odwróciła się i zniknęła na schodach. Narcyza odprowadziła siostrę wzrokiem, bez słowa machnęła różdżką, a na stole pojawił się dzbanek mleka i bochenek chleba. Nie odzywając się już ani słowem podążyła za Bellą. Remus usłyszał już tylko cichy szczęk zamka odpalając papierosa i rozkoszując się smakiem tytoniu.

Fajnie, nie fajnie? Podoba się czy 'e tam'? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Remus nie wiedział już ile dni spędził w piwnicy. Stracił rachubę po pierwszym tygodniu i zaprzestał dalszego obserwowania wschodzącego i zachodzącego słońca. Całe dnie przesypiał na zimnej podłodze, na której zrobił sobie legowisko, ze znalezionych brudnych, zatęchłych szmat. Przyzwyczaił się już do mroku, chłodu i wilgoci, która panowała w lochu. Pogodził się już z nieznikającą gęsią skórką na całym jego ciele. Jego myśli coraz częściej jednak uciekały daleko poza granice więzienia. Nie rozstawał się w nich z żoną i synem. Śnili mu się cały czas cali i zdrowi, ale smutni. Wiedział, że Tonks cierpi przez niego, ale nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Gdyby go chociaż poszukała. Na pewno udałoby jej się trafić na jakiś trop. Śmierciożercy musieli być chyba jednymi z głównych podejrzanych jeśli chodzi o jego zaginięcie. Tylko czy ktokolwiek się tym przejął? Czy ktoś pomyślał o Remusie, który od tak dawna nie wraca już do domu? Może żyje im się lepiej, może Tonks ułożyła sobie już życie z jakimś innym mężczyzną? Bogatszym, młodszym, bezpieczniejszy? Może nie warto wracać?

Narcyza schodziła do lochu dwa razy dziennie. Nie odzywała się jednak do niego ani słowem. Przez cały czas bacznie obserwując każdy jego ruch przynosiła mu posiłek, po czym wracała z powrotem do swojego życia. Lupin nie mógł więc szczególnie narzekać. Dostawał jedzenie i picie. Wiedział, że z głodu nie umrze. Nie to przecież było celem jego porwania. Czasami słyszał dochodzące z góry odgłosy rozmów, kłótni. Częściej kłótni. Kłótni Bellatrix i Narcyzy. Domyślił się, że kłóciły się o niego. Porywczość starszej siostry nie pozwalała jej siedzieć w miejscu i czekać na ruch. Remus wiedział, że pewnego dnia jej złość osiągnie apogeum i nawet Narcyza nie będzie jej w stanie powstrzymać. Ze strzępów rozmów, które do niego dotarły wywnioskował, że działają pod presją. Spodziewał się tego. Nie wierzył w ich przemianę sióstr i podejrzewał, że za tą ich „gościnnością" kryje się coś więcej. Najwidoczniej ich plan niemiłosiernie się wydłużał, bo Remus milczał jakby zapomniał języka.

Pewnego wieczora usłyszał ciche kroki po czym drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Narcyza. Była sama. Bez siostry. Postawiła dzban z sokiem dyniowym na stole i dwa duże, maślane rogale. Remus obserwował ją stojąc w kącie i paląc papierosa. Nagle odwróciła wzrok i usiadła na krześle. Jej ramiona zaczęło lekko drgać. Płakała? Podszedł do niej bezszelestnie zadeptując po drodze niedopałek. Usiadł na przeciwko i spojrzał w jej oczy. Szkliły się w nich łzy. Odwróciła twarz nie chcąc by był świadkiem jej słabości. Czuła jego wzrok na sobie, ale nie była w stanie, albo nie miała ochoty go za to zganić. Pewnie gdyby na jej miejscu siedziała Bellatrix już dawno by nie żył. Narcyza była zupełnie inna.

-Rozumiem cię Remusie. - przemówiła w końcu drżącym głosem. - Rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz zdradzić rodziny.

Lupin zaczął się zastanawiać czy to nie jest kolejna gra wymyślona przez siostry w celu rozwiązania mu języka. Kiedy jednak spojrzał w oczy Narcyzie zrozumiał, że jej słowa płyną prosto z serca.

-Oddałabym życie za osoby, które kocham. - kontynuowała wycierając oczy rąbkiem szaty. - Nie zdradzaj mi miejsca pobytu Andromendy. Chroń swoją rodzinę... Remusie.

Na twarzy Lupina odmalowało się zdziwienie. Narcyza Malfoy doradzała mu przeciwko sobie? To nie było normalne. Uszczypnął się w rękę chcąc upewnić się, że to nie jest sen.

-Jutro w nocy pomogę ci uciec. - powiedziała stanowczo oglądając się przez ramię. - Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Straciłam już rodzinę, chcę oszczędzić cierpienia twojej żonie.

Zamilkła na chwilę spuszczając wzrok i powstrzymując łzy napływające do jej oczu. Każde wspomnienie Lucjusza, który przebywa teraz w Azkabanie i Dracona, który opuścił rodzinę i uciekł, sprawiały, że czuła się samotna i porzucona. Remus nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Poczuł ulgę gdy powiedziała, że mu pomoże, ale z drugiej strony zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie jej dłużnikiem.

-Musimy działać ostrożnie, żeby Czarny Pan nie domyślił się, kto za tym stoi. Bellatrix też nie może nic wiedzieć. Tylko ja i ty. - wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

-Pójdziesz ze mną. - odparł nagle Lupin zaskakując samego siebie.

Narcyza podniosła na niego wzrok wyraźnie zdziwiona.

-Nie mogę. Tu jest moje miejsce.

-Zabije cię jeśli się dowie, że mi pomogłaś. Ucieknij ze mną. Ukryjesz się.

-Czasem warto się poświęcić dla innych. - zakończyła wstając i szybkim krokiem wychodząc z piwnicy.

.

.

.

.

To już prawie koniec. Co myślicie? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Nie mógł zasnąć. Czekał na Narcyzę. Nie wiedział nawet, która jest godzina. Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem już dawno temu, a na dworze zapanował nieprzenikniony mrok. Zastanawiał się jaki pani Malfoy ma plan, skoro nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Pewnie będzie chciała upozorować jego ucieczkę.

Nagle ciszę przerwał straszliwy huk, a po nim szybkie kroki i krzyki. Jeśli to miał być plan Narcyzy to był wyjątkowo nieprzemyślany. W ten sposób nikt nie uwierzy jej, że Remus uciekł. Nie zrobi tego w tajemnicy. To będzie odejście z wielkim hukiem. Zaczął nasłuchiwać. W pomieszczeniu na górze był kilka osób. Słyszał ich kroki i krzyki. Rozejrzał się za czymś czym mógłby wywarzyć drzwi. W piwnicy znajdowały się jedynie krzesła i stół, które na pewno w styczności z ciężkimi drzwiami w metalowych okuciach rozpadły by się na wiór. Pozostało mu więc tylko czekać. Nie trwało to jednak długo.

Przerażający huk, zapewne wywołany zaklęciem Bombarda Maxima zniszczył drzwi do lochu. Remus musiał odczekać chwilę, bo w powietrzu unosił się szary pył, po czym chwycił paczkę Black Devil'i i wybiegł na schody. Było bardzo ciemno. Kilkoro ludzi walczyło zacięcie, tak, że po pomieszczeniu śmigały tylko kolorowe smugi zaklęć. Starał się dostrzec kim oni są, ale w powietrzu wciąż unosił się pył i nie wiele widział. Pomyślał, że jego wyjście nie było rozsądną decyzją. Nie miał różdżki, nie miał jak się bronić, a zaklęcia przeszywały powietrze tuż obok niego. Schylił się więc w pół i zaczął szukać drogi ucieczki, kiedy nagle kątem oka dostrzegł coś różowego obok swojej głowy i już po chwili Tonks zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję przytulając go najmocniej jak potrafiła. Dora? Co ona tu robi? Znalazła go? Chciała go uwolnić? Czyli jednak jej na nim zależy! Poczuł przypływ radości i przytulił żonę całując ją w głowę. Poczuł przyjemny zapach lawendy, którym zawsze pachniały jej włosy. Wypuścił ją z objęć gdy tuż obok jej głowy przeleciał w powietrzu czerwony promień zaklęcia oszałamiającego. Spojrzał na pole bitwy i zaczął dostrzegać znajome twarze. Przy drzwiach stał Kingsley, a na środku pokoju wymachiwał różdżką Syriusz Black.

Usłyszał szalony śmiech Bellatrix, który nagle zamarł i zaległa zupełna cisza. Remus spojrzał w stronę schodów, w momencie, w którym zielony promień wysłany z różdżki Blacka przeszył pierś Lestrange. Na jej twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie, gdy upadła z głuchym hukiem na podłogę. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Lupin poczuł dłoń Tonks zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu. Domyślił się, że nikt nie spodziewał się takie obrotu sprawy. Spojrzał na Narcyzę. Stała przy głowie siostry wyraźnie zszokowana. Jej zwykle równo uczesane włosy sterczały teraz we wszystkich kierunkach, a suknia była z przodu rozdarta. Klęknęła przy głowie Belli i Lupin dostrzegł jej łzę, która opadła szybko na twarz Bellatrix. Wytarła ją ręką i odgarnęła siostrze włosy z twarzy.

Spojrzał na pozostałych. Syriusz celował swoją różdżką w stronę Narcyzy.

-Nie! - Lupin wybiegł przed niego rozkładając szeroko ręce. - Nie zabijaj jej.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. W czarnych oczach Blacka dało się dostrzec chęć zemsty i wściekłość, które powoli ustępowały miejsca zdziwieniu.

-Proszę. - dodał Lupin szeptem, a Syriusz powoli opuścił różdżkę. - Narcyza pójdzie z nami.

Podszedł do pani Malfoy i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Zawahała się przez chwilę, ale chwyciła jego dłoń i wstała. Wszyscy patrzyli na tą scenę ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. Sekundy zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Narcyza utkwiła swoje mokre od łez oczy w bursztynowych oczach Remusa i szepnęła:

-Dziękuję... - zawahała się przez chwilę. - i przepraszam

Dodała zwracając się chyba bardziej do Tonks, która podeszła do męża, niż do niego samego.

Nie czekając dłużej i nie odzywając się już do siebie wszyscy razem opuścili Malfoy Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Słońce powoli wychodziło zza horyzontu, gdy cała piątka usiadła w salonie państwa Lupin z kubkami pełnymi gorącej herbaty. Nikt się nie odzywał. Niezręczność sytuacji podkreślał fakt, że była wśród nich Narcyza. Spojrzenia Syriusza, Kingsleya i Tonks zwrócone były właśnie na nią. Siedziała ze spuszczoną głową na starej kanapie trzymając w dłoniach kubek. Remus objął ramieniem swoją żonę. Teraz kiedy był w swoim własnym domu, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo tęsknił za nią i za tym miejscem. Po tak długim pobycie w zimnym lochu dobrze było znów zagrzać się w przytulnym mieszkaniu. Spojrzał na wszystkich po kolei. Teraz był już pewny, że ma wspaniałą rodzinę i wspaniałych przyjaciół i wiedział, że nigdy już ich nie opuści. Ciche chrząknięcie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na panią Malfoy. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego, po chwili jednak przeniosła wzrok na Tonks i powiedziała:

-Przepraszam za uwięzienie twojego męża. Czarny Pan... - zawahała się przez chwilę. - on... zmusił mnie i moją siostrę do tego. Groził nam... ja... nie miałam wyjścia.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się niepewnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

-Co Czarny Pan chciał od Remusa? - odezwał się Syriusz i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, aż wreszcie kiedy Remus chciał już sam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Narcyza odrzekła łamiącym się głosem:

-On chciał oczyścić rasę czarodziejów ze zdrajców krwi. Po porażce mojego męża i zdradzie syna chciał się na mnie zemścić. Postanowił dopaść moją siostrę, Andromendę. Przez długi czas nie mogłyśmy jej odnaleźć. Widać zaklęcia, którymi się chroni są bardzo skuteczne. Wtedy wpadłam na pomysł porwania kogoś kto mógłby nam w tym pomóc. Remus był najłatwiejszym celem. Później jednak zaczęło do mnie docierać co tak naprawdę robimy. Zrozumiałam jak bardzo będziecie cierpieć, kiedy nasz plan się powiedzie i Czarny Pan odnajdzie Andromendę. Ja tak cierpiałam po stracie swojej rodziny. Dlatego postanowiłam... - urwała zaciskając zęby z bólu.

-Co się stało? - Tonks pochyliła się w jej stronę.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Podwinęła powoli lewy rękaw ukazując czarny mroczny znak.

-Wrócił do domu. Znalazł Bellę. On już wie. Wie, że go zdradziłam.

Wszyscy zamarli wpatrując się w nią wielkimi oczami.

-Póki jesteś tutaj nie może cię znaleźć. - przemówił w końcu Kingsley wstając. - Na mnie już pora. Miło widzieć cię całego i zdrowego Remusie.

Pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, uścisnął dłoń Narcyzy i wyszedł.

-To ja chyba też już będę się zbierał. - Syriusz obrócił się w miejscu i zniknął.

Tonks zaczęła zbierać puste kubki i wynosić je do kuchni. Narcyza chciała jej pomóc, ale stanowczo podziękowała mówiąc, że jest jej gościem. Lupin był w szoku, że żona tak szybko zaufała Śmierciożerczyni. Po chwili dotarło jednak do niego, że ona wcale nie zaufała Narcyzie. Ufa jemu, a skoro on ufa Narcyzie to ona wierzy w jej przemianę.

-Nie chcę wam zawracać głowy. Poszukam jakiegoś pokoju w mieście...- odezwała się pani Malfoy unikając wzroku Remusa, ale przerwała gdy pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się.

-Myślę, że ktoś chciałby cię wcześniej zobaczyć.


	9. Chapter 9

Szaty załopotały na wietrze, gdy trójka czarodziejów pojawiła się nagle przed małym domkiem na przedmieściach Londynu. Mimo tego, że słońce było wysoko na niebie, to silny jesienny wiatr sprawiał, że okryli się mocniej płaszczami i ruszyli przed siebie. Gdy doszli do niskiego murku oddzielającego ogród państwa Tonks, Remus zatrzymał się gwałtownie zagradzając drogę towarzyszkom. Wciąż miał w głowie mnóstwo wątpliwości.

A jeżeli Narcyza jednak udaje, jeżeli wcale się nie zmieniła? Zawahał się. Czy na pewno podjął właściwą decyzję? Jak się o tym przekonać? Nie zna się na legilimencji, a nawet jeśli umiał by się nią sprawnie posługiwać, to podejrzewał, że Bellatrix zadbała o to, aby w tej dziedzinie magii jej siostra była bezpieczna. Myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę z prędkością złotego znicza. Widział zaniepokojoną minę Tonks i lekko zdezorientowaną Narcyzy. Co zrobić? Wie! Już wie! To takie oczywiste! Wieczysta przysięga.

-Muszę być pewny. - powiedział, ale gdy na twarzy pani Malfoy pojawiło się zdziwienie dodał:

-Wieczysta przysięga.

Uśmiechnęła się i bez wahania podwinęła prawy rękaw.

-Bardzo rozsądnie, Remusie. - odwzajemnił uśmiech i poprosił Tonks, aby została ich gwarantem.

Bez słowa przytaknęła i wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni. Lupin podał rękę Narcyzie, która chwyciła ją i uścisnęła. Z różdżki Dory wydobyły się złote promienie i związały splecione dłonie. Spojrzała na Remusa. Utkwił swoje oczy w oczach Narcyzy, ale czując na sobie niepewne spojrzenie żony kiwną delikatnie głową. Uznała to za zachętę i zaczęła mówić drżącym głosem:

-Narcyzo Malfoy, czy przysięgasz bezgranicznie zaufać członkom Zakonu Feniksa, którzy popierają Albusa Dumbledora i zawsze stanął po stornie jego i Harry'ego Potter'a podczas wojny?

-Przysięgam. – odpowiedź była pewna.

-Czy przysięgasz strzec tajemnic Zakonu Feniksa i wszystkich jego członków?

-Przysięgam.

-Czy przysięgasz nigdy nie skontaktować się z Czarnym Panem, ani z żadnym z jego Śmierciożerców w celu zdradzenia Zakonu Feniksa i swojej rodziny?

-Przysięgam.

-Czy jeśli dojdzie do ostatecznego starcia obu stron przysięgasz walczyć w imię Harry'ego Potter'a?

-Przysięgam.

Złoty promień zniknął pozostawiając ledwo widoczne jaśniejsze linie na ciele czarodziejów. Narcyza odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się. Tonks bacznie się jej przyglądała. Była już tak jak Remus pewna jej przemiany.

-Chodźmy. - odezwał się po chwili Lupin otwierając małą furtkę i wchodząc do ogródka. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do drzwi i zapukał. Po chwili usłyszał szybkie kroki i w drzwiach stanęła Andromenda. Rzuciła mu się na szyję i przytuliła go mocno. Jednak mina jej zrzedła, gdy nad jego ramieniem zobaczyła siostrę.

-Co ona tu robi? - zapytała zaciskając zęby i szukając swojej różdżki w kieszeni.

-Spokojnie. - Remus położył jej rękę na ramieniu i zaprowadziwszy ją do wnętrza jej własnego domu opowiedział całą historię.

Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem widział jak złość ulatuje z kobiety, ustępując miejsca jej zwykłemu spokojowi i ciepłu, którym darzyła wszystkich swoich bliskich. Przez cały czas wpatrywała się w siostrę siedzącą z przerażeniem na twarzy po drugiej stronie pokoju, obok Tonks. Patrzyły sobie w oczy. Andromenda ostrożna, zła i oburzona, Narcyza lekko przestraszona prawie zdawała się błagać o wybaczenie.

Kiedy wreszcie historia dobiegła końca Andromenda wstała i podeszła w stronę siostry. Narcyza niepewnie zrobiła to samo, trochę obawiając się tego co może nastąpić. Remus i Tonks patrzyli na tą scenę z wielkim zainteresowaniem, gotowi jednak w każdym momencie zareagować. Pani Tonks patrzyła przez chwilę w oczy siostry co wyglądało jakby chciała wyczytać z nic prawdę, a po chwili przytuliła ją serdecznie. Na twarzy Narcyzy widać było ulgę. Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy, gdy powiedziała jak bardzo tęskniła za siostrą. Gdy wreszcie siostrzany uścisk dobiegł końca obie panie wyglądały na szczęśliwe i nie zwracając już uwagi na resztę członków rodziny przyglądających się tej scenie z uśmiechem na twarzy, zaczęły opowiadać sobie z przejęciem o wszystkim co wydarzyło się od ich rozstania. Remus patrzył na nie i poczuł wielką ulgę, która spłynęła na jego serce. Był szczęśliwy widząc ich roześmiane twarze i słysząc radosną rozmowę.

Spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Stała w nich Tonks przywołując go ręką. Poszedł za nią do pokoju obok, gdzie na ogromnej poduszce, przykryty kolorowym kocykiem spał jego syn. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i objął ramieniem Dorę. Przytuliła się do niego gdy pocałował ją w głowę. Teraz zrozumiał o czym mówiła Narcyza. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie bólu jakby by czuł gdyby coś stało się jego synowi i żonie. Kochał ich. Naprawdę ich kochał. Jak jeszcze nikogo w życiu. Od tego dnia nigdy nie powiedział, ani nie pomyślał już złego słowa o rodzie Blacków, o rodzie, dzięki któremu docenił własną rodzinę.

KONIEC.

.

.

.

.

I jak? Cieszycie się z happy endu?


End file.
